Communication error may be one contributing factor to runway issues and other surface movement related incidents onboard an aircraft. Radio telephony phraseology has been developed for voice communication between Air Traffic Control (ATC) and flight crew members, and digital message communication phraseology has been developed for text-based communication (e.g., Controller-Pilot Data Link Communications (CPDLC)). Such standards provide clarification in an effort to prevent confusion. However in cases of low visibility conditions, a pilot maneuvering in a new airport, a pilot misinterpreting ATC commands, or a complex aerodrome layout, voice or textual ATC messages may not provide complete guidance, based on environmental conditions, for a flight crew to maneuver inside an aerodrome and aerodrome terminal area.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional communication clarification data onboard the aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.